Thirteen NCIS Drabbles
by Silver War
Summary: A collection of thirteen drabbles, focused on the relationships between the NCIS team. Mainly Tiva, Jibbs, and McAbby, but with different genres. Updated when I get feedback, thanks to all who review!
1. Laughter

It was hard. Hard to smile, to say or think that everything was okay. Because it wasn't.

She could have saved that little girl, saved her from the monster of a man that had kidnapped her. But she didn't. She couldn't. She had been knocked out at the last minute, and a man in a mask took the little girl. The girl with the long, blonde hair and the honey brown eyes, filled with fear. They found her, the day after. Bloody and broken. Lifeless eyes looked at her, stared at her.

She could have saved her. Could have sensed another man behind her, before she was knocked out. She could have--

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tony, who came in, talking to McGee as Abby skipped behind them.

"No way, Probie! Come on, you seriously think you can beat me and Abby?" Tony laughed, as he gathered his belongings.

McGee looked unsure at first. "Absolutely. I've got a pretty good poker face," he replied, as Abby and Tony shared an amused look. He looked over at Ziva, who was sitting, staring at the wall, but not seeing. "Don't you think, Ziva?"

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"McGee here thinks he can beat me and Abby in a game of poker," Tony informed her, walking over to her desk.

For the first time in over a day, she smiled. "You have no chance," she told McGee, straight out.

"How do you know?" he asked her with a curious look on his face.

Ziva just raised an eyebrow and turned off her computer.

Abby spoke up. "So, is everyone in?"

Tony smiled. "I'm in, and Probie is too. Ziva?" He questioned, turning to her. He gave her a look, silently asking if she was okay. She gave him a look back, telling him it was alright, she'll get over it.

This did not go un-noticed be Abby or McGee, who exchanged a look of their own.

"I'm in," Ziva decided, and she gathered her things.

- - -

Everyone laughed as McGee pouted, when Abby won. "There's always next time, Timmy," she smiled.

Ziva looked around the table at all the smiling faces. She heard the laughter, and remembered the saying; 'laughter is the best medicine.' As she looked around the table now, at Abby, McGee and Tony, she realised the saying was right. And that laughter was the best medicine.


	2. Family

**Oops. Forgot to put an author's note on the first chapter, and a disclaimer. Some of these drabbles will be AU, some not as much. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All of these wonderful characters belong** **to ME!!! Yes, I am the awesome Mr Bellisario in disguise! Muahahahahaa!  
*winces* ...Or not... The actual writing is mine though, and the laptop I'm typing on this very second.**

Pool party. Didn't matter how old they were, according to Abby. They had to have a pool party. So that was the reason they were here now. At the local pool, with there beers, food and noise.

For the entire afternoon, Jenny had pulled a few strings, and been able to hire out the pool, just for them and their pool party. The entire team had been invited. No… invited wasn't the right word. Because each and every one of them had been forced to come. Under the pretences that it would be good for them. So here they were.

Jenny was lying on a banana chair watching Abby and Tony try to push McGee into the pool. Ziva, Ducky and Palmer were off to one side, sitting on the edge of the pool, having a conversation and Jethro... Jethro wasn't anywhere to be found.

Suddenly two strong arms lifted her from her chair and carried her towards the pool.

"Jethro!" she screamed knowing it had to be him. "Put me down!"

He ignored her, and instead ran towards the edge of the pool and jumped in, with her still in his arms. She squealed uncharacteristically.

When they came up, she saw everyone laughing and cheering. She turned around and saw Jethro grinning like an idiot. She swam over to him. And dunked him. Now he wouldn't be grinning like an idiot.

As he was underwater, he took his chance, grabbing Jenny's ankles and pulling her under. Jenny and Jethro came up to – "Heads!" screamed out by Tony as he bombed in.

This was their cue, and everyone – even Ducky to everyone's surprise – bombed in and started mucking around in the water.

Jenny swam to the sidelines and watched. That was when it hit her. Family didn't have to be biological. They didn't have to be someone you married, or adopted. No. Family was what you made it. And these people right here, her friends and co-workers. They were her family. And always would be.

**  
Reviews make the world go round. Seriously.**


	3. Best Friends

**Here's the third drabble.  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
**

"Probie!"

Timothy McGee looked up from the papers he was signing. "Yeah, Tony?" He sighed.

"Abs wants you. In her lab," Tony replied, after taking a bite of his hamburger.

McGee sighed again, "Did she say why?"

"No, and stop sighing, McSigh. It's annoying. She said it was urgent, though."

Grudgingly, McGee stood up and made his way out of the bullpen. He sighed.

"McGee? Are you okay?" Ziva asked, after she exited the elevator. "You do not look very good."

_Wow, thanks Ziva for the compliment. I feel so much better now!_

He ignored her and slipped into the elevator as the doors shut.

Ziva frowned, but made her way to the bullpen. "What is up with McGee?"

"Dunno. Probably got dumped by his imaginary girlfriend," Tony replied, polishing off his food.

Ziva pursed her lips and sat down at her desk.

- - -

As soon as McGee was alone in the elevator, he put his head in his hands. He had a giant headache, from filling out so much paperwork from previous cases. He stepped out of the elevator.

On top of the headache, he had a stuffy nose and a sore neck, _and_ it was his--

"Happy Birthday Timmy!" He was attacked by a giant hug as soon as he entered the lab. He just stood there for a minute or two.

"Wow, err, Abs? Can you let go?"

"Why?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"I...can't exactly...breathe!"

"Oh, sorry. Here is your present," she said, letting go and putting something around his neck.

He looked at the silver chain, with two dog tags hanging from it. One had _Timmy_ and the other had _Abby_ engraved in loopy print on them.

"They're friendship necklaces. I have one too! See?" Abby showed him her own chain.

He was lost for words, so he pulled her into another hug.

Sometimes, when it seemed like nobody cared, Abby was always there for him. She was his best friend. Always.

**I've got one story** **alert, but no reviews. But what's the point in having the story on alert when I won't update it because I think you don't like it? Yes, it's true. Reviews do make the world go round. xD**


	4. Darkness

**Okay, so I updated. For you guys. Extremely short, just to get me in the mood again. Could be any pairing, but I say Tiva.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. ...Ha! Bet ya weren't expecting _that_!**

Ever since she was a kid, she could remember fearing the darkness. She had seen much in her life that she started to think it would take over, and she would never see the light again. No one her age had seen as much darkness as her. No one like her, had been surrounded by this much darkness. And that's what hurt her the most. She was surrounded by this darkness, and had no chance to escape. That was, until she met him.

He made her smile and laugh. He made her believe in the light once more. He made everything seem okay. He made it seem like there was no darkness… only light.

Falling asleep now without a light was easy. She would fall asleep in his arms, and feel safe, warm and happy. She would know that there was an escape from the darkness. And he was the answer.

She was no longer afraid of the darkness.

**Reviews are nice.  
:)**


	5. Rules

**Here's another one for ya! I've realised that these stories are most likely just going to be Tiva, McAbby and Jibbs, because I can't write anything else. The genre will still vary though, but mainly romance and friendship.  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

"I am so sick of this," Jenny cried out extremely frustrated. Not only because of the situation she currently found herself in, but because of the other person. The other player in the 'so-called game'. He kept changing the rules to suit himself. And she was over it.

"Stop playing games," she told him, continuing to pace the room.

"I'm not," he said quietly.

"No?" she questioned. "Okay, fine. I get it…" she took a deep breath and caught her eye. "We're over, Jethro," she said, walking out of the room.

Jethro was stunned. He ran after her.

"Jen!" He called out after her. He caught up with her. She turned to him. "You keep changing the rules. How can I play if I don't know the rules?"

Jethro kissed her full force on the lips, not knowing, or caring for that matter, if anyone saw them.

He pulled back. "The rules are simple. Rule one. You and me forever and ever."

**Review and you get the chocolate and honeycomb cookie I'm eating. Well... not the one I'm eating at the moment, coz that would be gross, but one I haven't eaten. Yeah.**


	6. Chicken

**Okay, so I'm back! Woo! *silence* ...Moving on... Here's another chapter. Hope you like it!  
_Disclaimer: _I don't own it. So sad, I know.**

"_Abby, no!"_

A very excited Abby Scuito grabbed a very embarrassed Timothy McGee by the hand, and led him over to the front of the line. "Timmy, you aren't _chicken_ are you?" She asked slyly.

"No, just because I would rather not get into a tiny, unsafe seat-thing and get hurtled around on metal bars in the air, going _upside-down_ at I-don't-know how many kilometres per hour, does_ not_ mean I'm _chicken_!" McGee replied, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I called Tony then, and told him that just because you won't get on a small roller coaster with me, you're_ so not_ chicken," Abby shot at him, smiling, what was to everyone else except McGee, a sweet and innocent smile.

"Abs, have you _seen_the size of that thing!?" He asked, exasperated, "It's not small. It's no way near small, it's _huge_!

"Loosen up Timmy! I love roller coasters!"

McGee frowned, "Yeah, well I'm not you, am I? You're not scared of heights!"

"Oh my god I completely forgot! I'm sorry, Tim! I forgot, I didn't mean to... I forgot and--"

McGee sighed, "Abby, stop. It's okay. I know you didn't mean to force me, I know you forgot," he smiled gently.

Abby gave him a hug, "Now... let's go get some cotton candy. I love cotton candy! Do you have any idea what it does to your teeth though? But who cares, I love--"

Abby was interrupted by McGee's phone ringing. McGee listened to the person on the phone for awhile, then replied, "_Okay, I'll see you there in ten minutes,"_ before hanging up the phone.

He looked apologetically at Abby, "That was Ziva. Dead marine at Quantico. Sorry Abs, I gotta go."

Abby shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well, we'll do this another time then."

McGee hugged her and then started to walk in the direction of his car.

"Timmy! Come to my house tonight at eight. We are going to cure your fear of heights!"

McGee grinned.

* * *

**So now that you have read this, could you _pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top_ go read and review my new one-shot, "25 Things Tony Dinozzo Isn't Allowed To Do"? If you can't find it, it's on my profile page. It's the first in a series of one-shots called 25 Things.  
Thank you, my little minions! I love you all!  
**

* * *


End file.
